Ace Cullen
Ace Cullen (formerly Swan) is the biological son of Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer and the long-lost twin brother of Bella Swan. He is the adoptive son of Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen. He is also the adoptive brother of, Alice Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. He is the adoptive/biological uncle of Renesmee Cullen. Through marriage he is also Bella's adoptive brother-in-law and his brother-in-law is Edward Cullen. Disappearance and Relief Originally, Bella was known as an only child but secretly she had a twin named Ace who lived with his parents and twin but was gone missing ever since he was a baby by someone who was against the Swans. He never knew who the man was who took him away from his family but knew he had to escape one day. As he got older he discovered on the news that his kidnapper disappeared in the middle of the night, Though Ace was grateful for freedom but was also worried that he had to fend for himself for now on... New Life and Powers When he was at least 16, he went to go to for a walk where he saw a man with a knife and as soon as he was going to get away from him the man came up from behind and stabbed him in the leg and Ace ended up limping to the Cullen's house where he saw Dr. Carlisle Cullen and requested for help as he was losing to much blood and he sat him down in his office to help him. Carlisle didn't know what to do as he knew he was going to lose a lot of blood but before he was going to die he noticed a bottle of animal blood on his desk and realized Carlisle was a vampire and made the most difficult decison and asked Carlisle to bite him and turn him into a vampire and told him he knew he was a vampire as well. Eventually Carlisle bit Ace and turned him into vampire and became the new adoptive son of Carlisle and Esme and was loved dearly. He was very fond of Alice Cullen and as he went to school with her and the rest of his adoptive siblings he ws known as Alice's twin like Jasper and Rosalie and it got him thinking about his biological family. When he was reading he had a something no one would ever believe, a vision. A vision of him and a girl that had some similarites to him and told the rest of the Cullens and Alice easily discovered they had the same exact ability and was elated but also three months later he saw Rosalie and Edward get into a arguement and when things got physical it was natural but he couldn't take it any longer and Ace eventually lost it and a powerful charge of power that grew inside Ace created a glacier of ice at the center of Edward and Rosalie and realized he froze a vase. Suddenly Ace collapsed and needed cold water to wake up and Carlisle told Ace he had a second ability to control the natural elements of Winter such as snow and ice and he was a very sacred of his power but learned to control his power. Category:Males Category:Swan Family Category:Cullen family Category:Vampires Category:Vegetarians